


Jealous?

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Tony, Gibbs And Their Cats [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Are you jealous, darling?”





	Jealous?

“Are you jealous, darling?” Tony grinned. “I think you are!”

Gibbs shook his head. “No, I'm not.”

“Sure?”

“Yes.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“No, Tony!”

“Tell me the truth.”

“I'm not jealous, DiNozzo!” Gibbs rolled his eyes, but then he started to chuckle. “It's ok for me to share you with someone else.”

Tony chuckled as well and wrapped his arms around Gibbs. “I love you the most.”

“Yes, I know.” Gibbs kissed him softly. “But you also love Tom.” 

“Yes, I love him,” Tony admitted. Yes, he loved Tom. Tom, their little kitten. 

Tom sat beside them and licked his right paw.


End file.
